What did I do to deserve this?
by Itzelda-Chan
Summary: Uchiha Madara is an 18 year-old with a lot of duties. He is the future heir of his clan, he's expected to take over his father's career as the commander-in-chief of the entire police force, to add into that list he's in charge of his younger sister Uchiha Izuna who has ran away out of nowhere...kami, please help him remain sane. AU, Yaoi, HashiMada, Tobi/Fem!Izu full details inside
1. Prologue

**Hello, **This will be one of my first and most recent works I will work on for now. There is a few things you as the reader must know (details) of the story and warnings which are-

Details: I had this idea to write this story a while back, it was not so long ago that I began writing it down, liking the original plot I had in mind. The prologue will start short but the chapters will be long.

First things first: This is an AU, if you don't like AU's this story probably wont be for your liking. However, the characters that I will be using (some mentioned) will remain true to themselves. The setting is Present day Japan with some modifications. What happens in the Naruto Manga does not always affect my plot. At times, it could or even inspire an event. I will keep characters as In character as possible (some will still be ooc just because I don't know much of them or for the sake of the story line, as well as circumstances)

Second: This story will have Yaoi! you have been warned! Box x Boy, don't like, don't read. It's that simple. In fact the central pairing is Yaoi, there will be other Yaoi pairings and some Hetero as well. As for the Rating, it will start of T, if it feels to me like I want it to be M, I will raise it. But for now, T sounds safe.

Third: Izuna Uchiha is a girl, she is gender swapped for the plot purposes, you will see why later on. There will be other gender swapped characters, such as Sasuke Uchiha, again for convenience to the story. There will be mentioned pairings as well as hinted pairings.

Fourth: I will try not to use many OC because I know it throws of the reader at times, but I will use only a few for my story line only, not protagonist ocs though.

Fifth: Again, this has NOTHING to do with the Naruto story/ anime/ manga. My own idea so the Uchiha we all know of are all close relatives. The age differences in my characters are not like the real Naruto (Madara's not 50 years older than Sasuke) and of course the clan is not murdered. I will try to use as many characters as I can to make this more interesting (even if only mentioned) but of course I will decide what they will be, their age, and such.

Sixth: Since I am a fellow HashiMada shipper and I know one of the greatest questions asked in the beginning of any fanfiction involving the two as a pair is: "Will there be a happy ending?" while there is few happy ending stories involving these two (so much angst), I will let you know that the story begins with a slow pace and very sad, however the ending most likely will end up happy.

Okay, well that's a wrap I think and oh before I forget!

**Disclaimer: The Naruto manga/anime/story is not mine, never will be, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. (Although if it was, damn Madara would still live) The plot however, is still mine. Read and Enjoy! constructive criticism would be most welcomed **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

He remains still, motionless. He is standing in his sister's now abandoned room. Staring at it thoroughly as if it could reveal the way to get her back. He doesn't know what to say, he doesn't know how to react, what exactly he has to feel. Anger? Frustration? Rage? He doesn't know how he should feel. What he does know, though, is that his younger sister has ran away. She most likely had escaped the house in the morning, he dryly thought. "How? Why? When?" He could ask the two distressed maids that were now near him. Yet he knows the answer all too well, so he saves the questions.

Despite it was his parents who were Izuna's true legal guardians, Madara still felt ultimately responsible, guilty, and his worries never seemed to cease. He doesn't comprehend why Izuna would ever do this, why she would ever defy him, why she would one day to the other crazily hatch this idea and go with it. But she did. That much was enough to swell the elder's heart in his chest.

Still holding the letter she left on top of her bed, clinging to it like it was the remaining part of his sanity. He reread it, adding to it another time read, five times already. He didn't even bother to read it correctly or carefully anymore. That said letter read:

"_Dear Aniki:_

_I am so sorry for doing this to you and causing you so much trouble. If you read this letter, you should know that I have left already. I'm so __sorry__ but I've never asked much of you, only this __one__ time I will ask you to let me go and let me __be__. I will return at once when I am done with this duty. So do not worry about __me__. Until we meet again, you have the right to scold me all day long and give me the world's greatest lecture of all. But for now, just think about __you__, okay? __Love you forever__,_

_ Izuna Uchiha_"

The note itself was so agonizing to the elder that held it so close that he could almost taste the paper. He examined every single word and the highlighted ones most. Izuna highlighted the most important words to emphasize his point, however, Madara couldn't seem to care. The meaning of the letter was so hurtful to him and seemed rebellious. What frightened him most was the 'Love you forever' it sounded almost like a farewell parting for good.

What if she never planned to come back? What if someone hurt her? What if she's starving outside? What if a man tries to- NO! He couldn't sit by idly and let anyone touch his precious sister. He will most definitely bring her back at all costs. He took off the Uchiha residence Izuna, his mother, father and he lived in. He made his resolve and it was the clearest of all things that had just insanely happened. Izuna Uchiha will come back, Madara Uchiha would make certain of that. He felt the sun's warm heat slightly touching his milky skin. It was truly mocking him: how beautiful the day was and how terribly awful he felt…

* * *

><p>That was it for the beginning, nice and short. What did you think? I already have chapter 1 written just need to type it. I would like to receive a review to encourage me to continue faster. At least one, so I can know someone is reading my story and is enjoying it. That I am making someone smile.<p>

a/n: I probably won't get to update too fast, but if I get reviews, I will try my hardest. Thank you wonderful reader~


	2. Chapter 1: That Guy!

**Hello**, wonderful readers! I was actually going to post Chapter 1 until tomorrow, but I thought since I got so far 4 reviews,I would be nice and post it today~ (I am starting to work and I don't want to slack in the story either) First off, I want to thank my reviewers. It means so much to me that you already liked my story and it was barely the prologue. Thank you sooo much! you are all too kind! Also thanks for the favorites and follows, keep them coming and I will update sooner! You make my day, literally!

A couple of more information of the story that I will add-on here before, details and such that are important will be updated here before the beginning of a new chapter.

Details: This is Chapter 1, it starts very slowly so please bare with me (also a ton of flashbacks, there is a major one here) I can promise it will be more interesting and fun (in a comical way) on Chapter four, which I am barely starting to write. (although Chapter 4 has sad scenes as well) This chapter is just overall a major flashback that is painful.

I am going to separate the time breaks (shifts), flashbacks, and character's switched scenes (I will switch many scenes to a preferred character but it will be mainly Madara/Izuna/Hashirama/Tobirama switch, some other characters but only for my story line)

Here are the different symbols I will use for each so you as the reader won't get confused when you see one, you will know what it means (there is one flashback in this chapter)

Time break: -XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Flash Back: -TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-

Character change: -***********************-

The types of speech will be:

Normal speech: "Hello" Thoughts: _hello_

Important speech: Hello

Also, an oc has already joined the story in Chapter 3, not to worry. Not protagonists, just to help the story flow better and nicer. Alright well before I forget again

**Disclaimer: The Naruto Manga/anime/Story is not mine, which everyone here being a fan of Naruto should already know. It never will be mine (I would most likely make it full yaoi and some Het if it were) However, the plot of the story is mine and so are the ocs created hereon~ Okay well Please Read and constructive criticism is my favorite, so don't hesitate to tell me if there's something I could work on, or use, anything. Read and Hopefully you will Enjoy,**

(btw, Itachi will make an appearance next chapter. For the meantime, enjoy reading the newest addition of _What did I do to deserve this_?) Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: That Guy<p>

He made up his mind to bring Izuna back home. After he brought her, he planned to give her the greatest lecture he ever gave her and punish her for all eternity. She shouldn't have ever thought of such a crazy and ridiculous idea ever! He wondered if it was due to her rebellious phase, but concluded that it crossed the line of rebellion.

He readied himself, trying hard to not think of anything negative. He quickly approached his fastest capable car. Just as he was about to get inside it and drive as quickly as he could to the number one place his sister went off to, he was stopped by one of the maids. She came and smiled apologetically.

"What is it?!" Madara was never pleasant when he was this frustrated, mainly due to his short temper.

"Young master. Uchiha-Sama has called to check on how everyone and everything is. What should I say to him?"

This is exactly what the elder needed. It was the cherry on top of his already tasty and cold Sunday. First, Izuna Uchiha: his nearly rebellious crazy sister leaves the house to go off somewhere that only the heavens know how terrible is, and now his father had called the maid to ask how everyone and everything was. He needed to immediately lie. Of course he wasn't going to tell Tajima Uchiha: Head of the Japanese Federal Police Force that his younger sister: Izuna Uchiha whose only seventeen year old had run away from home. His father had an even shorter temper and was even less pleasant than Madara himself when angered. The eldest was also mindful that his father and mother were away for a business opportunity. His mother would incessantly fret and make his father cancel the trip for the opportunity and it will all be Madara's fault. There was no way Madara would ever allow his prideful name to be tainted in such a horrible and shameful way. The elder Uchiha would not be held responsible for the business deal that could help strengthen the Japanese Police Force with other prosperous nations.

"Tell him it's all fine" The maid's eyes doubled in size in shock to hear those words slip out of the raven.

"Are you sure, Young Master? We can tell him to come and-"

"I am positive. Make sure to not utter a single word of this to anyone. Not father, not mother, no Uchiha member or relative. Inform the other maids that they are not to tell anyone anything of this matter either. Is that clear? I will handle this myself! everyone else should not interfere at all...I will bring back Izuna, no matter what!" although he was unsure of his own words, his eyes contained a fiery determination that managed to convince the maid who just exited after excusing herself with a slight bow to Madara.

He inhaled deeply, tasting the fresh air around him before exhaling it. Trying hard to clear his mind from all the pessimism he was drowning in. Another maid came before him, bowing deeply.

"What now!?" Madara was more than irked. He was trying to formulate a plan to get Izuna back, but if he found her, how would she react? How would he take her back? He wanted to take her by force if she refused to return on her own will. Even if she ended up hating her brother, he was willing to do it, just to save her. He cared not much of anything else. Nothing but her safety ever mattered to him.

"I am so sorry to interrupt you, Madara-sama, but I found this in her personal bathroom" what she offered him, astounded him more than what had happened, it seemed. She bowed and exited. It was in Madara's tight grip. The long and black, silky hair Izuna had freshly cut. The first was sustained with a rubber band. Izuna's long hair, she cut it all. That seemed inconceivable to the elder, regardless she had done just that. His eyes were fixed on the long pony tailed chopped hair in desperation.

-TTTTTTTTTTTTT-

"Aniki, your hair is sooo long and pretty~ how did you do it?" A younger and more fragile Izuna curiously asked him whom then began to let his hair grow out several inches longer. He was fourteen and wanted a change in his life, he did not conform to belong with the rest of the boys at his age with the same short haircuts. Even in those younger days he was a loner. He didn't like getting too attached to anyone and anyone getting too close with him. He always preferred the peace and quiet and had a strong desire to be left alone, still to this day that remained unchanged. Izuna was the only one he needed close to him. Arguably people assumed it was because of Madara's extreme busy life. He was, ever since young, given many important tasks to do and he had no way around but to fulfill each and every one of them. At the young and fresh age of thirteen, he was already being taught how to speak and act formally, like an adult. How to see the world in their eyes, how to manage the better of his clan, to take care of his sister Izuna. Not to mention, he was expected to handle his education with the highest grades and to be the best student in the entire school. His parents and clan was extremely competitive, even making similar relatives face off.

When he let his hair grow out more than shoulder length, that was when his father voiced his concern. Normally, Madara being younger and more naive, would instantly chop it all of in front of him, but that was also the first time Madara ever fought against him and not with his wishes. It took Tajima a long time to accept it, although he never liked it or accepted it. Madara had never since argued against him and his mother, he wasn't the exigent one and knows Izuna to be the same as him in that matter.

Izuna was very friendly, kind, bubbly, sweet, sunny, social, unafraid of the unknown, welcomed to change. He envied those traits of hers but at the same time, he admired her secretly for having them and saw her as beautiful, although he voiced his opinions of her beauty very rarely, he knew she knew how he admired her for the way she was. She was happy even when sad, strong even if she was feeling weak. He especially was grateful for what she said to him after the day his dad accepted his long hair.

"Aniki! your hair is soooo long~ don't cut it, neh?" Every member in his clan, with the sole exception of Izuna, told him the exact opposite of that.

"Why not? You like it?" Madara asks, smiling.

"Yeah, you look so handsome and even beautiful~" Madara would normally yell at the person who would dare call him 'beautiful' because to him it was an insult for someone like him to be called something of that sort. Only his sister should be called that. However, he let it slide with his smaller and curious sister who was now curling up behind his back, stroking his hair softly. He couldn't help but to smile gently.

"Its getting as long as yours" He began to tease his sister playfully.

"Hah? My hair will always be longer than yours, aniki~" she teased back, laughing lightly.

"Wanna bet?" Madara began to eye her, making his facial expression as serious as he could.

"You would lose, guaranteed" Izuna confidently persisted.

"What? don't tell me you're scared to bet because you know you will lose?" Madara laughed playfully, but he sounded haughty.

"Fine, you're on!" Izuna took it as a major blow to her confidence so she agreed afterwards.

"Alright, after each complete year ends we will cut our hair, on the last day of the year. We start new each year. See who will grow it longer!" Madara's glint of mischievousness only enlightened Izuna's own.

"Yeah, yeah let's do that! The same hour, minute and second we cut it and grow it out" Izuna continued, very intrigued with the idea.

"Hm okay. Watch me win, sister" He eyed her, smirking while resisting a proud laugh.

"Yeah, sureee- you will 'win' By the way, how short do we have to cut it?" Izuna's eyes began to look a tad bit scared.

"BALD!" Madara said, appearing straight-faced, but ended bursting in laughter, not very fond of the idea. He would never handle to be seen bald, it would humiliate him to no end but seeing Izuna's big wide terrified eyes, gaped mouth, exasperated expression was totally worth it.

"No! No! NO! Aniki, anything but that!" Izuna's tone was incredibly horrified.

"Haha! Joking. Yeah, how about shoulder-length?" He suggested, which she nodded in agreement, it was way better than being bald.

-TTTTTTTTTTTTT-

He now thought about it, all the times he and his sister would compete on who would grow the longest hair by the ending of the year. It had become one of their greatest competitions, it was so common for them that their mother and father considered it a tradition. It had been four years since then, thus four times that they had competed in total. Slicing their hair the 1st day of the new year. Madara had won twice and Izuna took the other two victories. However now, before autumn finished, Izuna had cut her entire hair even shorter than even arm length. They had both grown out their hair for so long considering the year was near its end. It was more than upsetting for Madara to see his competitor and sister's so simply cut long pony tailed hair. Something or someone else was more important to Izuna than Madara but the elder safely concluded that it was a guy...not just any guy-That guy!

To have said that he was seething in rage was a great understatement. The raven was so furious at the fact that his sister did all those nonsensical things for a guy who would most likely toss her aside and not even notice nor see her.

Uchiha Izuna was one of the brightest girls and students in her school. She was very intelligent, well liked, fortunate in admirers from afar or even close, you can even say she was popular. She always chose to look away from them, not even sparing them a second look. She pushed her suitors as far away as she could. Rejecting so many boys in the school. Some confessed their feelings for her secretly, some asked for her number, a date but her answer always was a firm 'no' There were some that had a great nerve and spoke to Izuna while Madara was present. Those crazy idiots would only find that it was better to leave her when she was next to her elder brother than to be choked to death by just his hard, pure evil glare. Izuna later said to her brother

"Thanks, Aniki. Those boys won't be following me around anymore" or

"Good thing you got them off my back" perhaps also

"You shouldn't have been so mean to him but it was funny and he must have learned from that to let me go" She always thanked him for not allowing any boy to get too close to her, for being protective of his younger sister whom he saw as a fragile diamond. She was the most important person in the wide world. He made those other boys run away from Izuna but now Izuna ran away from him to go to another boy. He cannot help but feel threatened that another guy steals her attention and that he might, although unlikely, return hers...

* * *

><p>That was the ending of chapter 1. What do you think of it? Is it good? bad? so-so? As I mentioned before, it will be slow-paced (especially in the beginning because of the information you need to know that is given to you by flashbacks)Alright so wonderful reviewers keep the reviews coming if you want the next chapter soon~ and D'awww for Madara's jealousy and over-protectiveness of his sister! so cute, isn't it? Hope you liked it and to hear from you all reading this and who I made smile with this Chapter. Have a nice rest of your day. Thank you so much!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Secret Strategist

**Hello, **It is me again. Thankfully I got spare time today to update after work. I am truly thankful for every single favorite and follows I got with this story. I haven't even unfolded all the information but a couple of important information of the story will be revealed in this chapter. I think I will post a new chapter every Thursday or Friday so look out on those days. I will try to update once a week at least.

Details: Chapter 2 is shorter than all the chapters I have written thus far but it is one of the most important with the current plot. It will blow your mind what Madara finds out in this chapter. It is still slow paced and I am sorry for that. I want to transition faster but find that I cant until I explain the background details, which will all come in time. Not trying to rush my story either so yeah. It's better to be slow paced than rushed right?

Added information: It doesn't get mentioned here but the Uchiha main residence is in Osaka, Japan okay?

So far I am on chapter 6 and most important characters have been revealed, an oc so far. More to come but later on. Okay?

I will add a little bit of Japanese words but not many those, too, should be italicized but " " for example

_"Arigatou gozeimasu"_

There is a couple of time breaks but I made sure to space out everything nicely and neat for you my wonderful reader's convenience

**For my Reviewers:**

**Skitty: Thank you for your reviews thus far, you are such a great motivation. Since the Prologue, hope you like this chapter. Let me know, okay? :3 Thanks a bunches! and yeah Madara is so over protective it could either be super cute or super dangerous lol!**

**Guest(1): I am so grateful that you are liking the story! I am planning to make it better each time. Wish you enjoy this chapter, okay?**

**Vivi Moon: Thank you for your review. I am glad you are surprised, that was the effect I wanted to give the readers in the Prologue and first part, I wanted a shocked reaction. You will find out soon enough why she has abandoned Madara so cruelly (Madara exaggerates) but Madara is not so innocent either :) He has a terrible temper so...Thanks for the compliment. Yes, since this is an AU, all the details will unfold at the right time (suspense) but for now, I need for my readers to wonder. A big detail will unfold here, so pay attention to that, okay. You're English is spot on, not to worry. I got it all. Read and let me know what you think, neh? :)**

**Guest(2): Thank you for the compliment, it means so much to me. I'm glad you liked it thus far. Is that guy Tobirama? tun tun tun haha Read and let me know what you think okay? Hope you will enjoy! **

Please read and let me know what I can do better, what I am doing good, what I shouldn't do, Constructive criticism is appreciated and loved! Otherwise before I forget again:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto's manga/story/anime at all. I hold no affiliation with any of that only my plot and my ocs and such. (I wish Madara was my creation but no) Read and hopefully enjoy the newest addition of "What did I do to Deserve this?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Secret strategist<strong>

Madara's worries began to flood him inside out while he drove off. He suddenly began to feel a strong vibration inside his pants left pocket. His ringtone loudly sounded, alarming him that someone was calling him. He immediately took his cell and answered it while still driving, not caring of the severe consequences should he be caught. The unrelenting speed in which he drove was not helping him.

"_Hai?_" he answered, hoping it was somehow his sister.

"Madara-Sama, we have a visitor. He's come to us regarding news of Izuna-sama's escape." Although Madara somehow knew it wasn't going to be his sister, he began to feel an immense relief taking over his weakened posture.

"Well? Who is it? And what is that news?" Madara tried his best to not sound too desperate nor relieved.

"It is Itachi-San, should we let him inside?" the head maid asked the anticipating elder.

"What do you mean should you let him in? Of course- Pass him to me now!" his last words were formed to be a command.

"Yes, Madara-sama" the maid passed the telephone to the said visitor.

"Hello, Madara-san." Itachi greeted him rather calmly.

"Itachi, what do you know of my sister's escape? And how did you find out that she had left the house?"  
>Madara skipped formalities, a known bad habit of his when he was frustrated.<p>

"I find out about everything." There is an unforgivable pause.

"Hah! Joke. Let me speak first, I will inform you of everything I have knowledge pertaining to this event. Just promise to not kill me, I had no idea whatsoever." Itachi continues, his voice feels trembling.

"What are you talking about?" Madara intakes his words, adding more to his confusion.

"Allow me to speak and explain. Do not interrupt me. Alright?" Itachi nonchalant asks

"Yes, okay just hurry!" Madara tries to calm his anxiety down.

"Izuna-chan came to see Sasuke, my mom, my dad and me. After that, she insisted on going with me to my room to do something. She somehow knew of my abilities to hack certain websites and do some things of that sort. And well…she asked me to create a fake transcript of her grades and such. She claimed she needed that for the job she was going to apply to. She asked me to write her a letter of recommendation, which I did. It wasn't until today that they called back, thanking me for my wonderful letter of such a good student that I realized it. Izuna-chan had applied to a different high school, she had fixed a transfer!" The elder Uchiha hear the news from his younger cousin. He should be more tranquil that he had information now, even if limited, but he was fuming on the inside. His considered by many most brilliant cousin and Uchiha member: Itachi Uchiha was utterly fooled by his sister, used and barely realized it.

"Itachi, are you serious? You ARE the responsible one for all of this?!" Madara yells through his line.

Itachi had the phone a couple of inches away, already expecting a yell.

"Calm down, Madara-san. I will aid you in every way I possibly can."

"You better! I can't believe Izuna outsmarted you! She transferred to another high school? Be the genius you usually are and find out the name of the High school that devil is enrolled in."

"She only had me fooled for a day. Yes, I will do that right away. At the moment I can't seem to remember, let me call them back and get the information." Itachi softly continues.

"Call them back and tell them to return her right away!" Madara acclaimed, impatiently.

"I will call them. I will find out their name, and then you can go search for it yourself and go. After you go and you find her, speak to her and convince her to come back home. There is no point in telling the entire school and create a major scandal. You ought to be discreet in these matters" Itachi replies, sounding so prudent and wise. He did not sound like the man that was so easily fooled by his younger cousin.

"Tch! You are the master of being discrete…but fine, I'm only listening to you because is a scandal is formed, father and mother will mostly likely find out and things won't be so pretty then." Madara hesitantly agrees with Itachi's words.

"Yes, thank you. I will call them now" Itachi is relieved he wasn't strangled to death by Madara's telephone cord or promised to be murdered...yet.

"Call right away and get all the information needed. As soon as that's done call me back, quickly. Hurry, Bye!" Itachi hears his cousin's phone line disconnect. He sighs heavily, sometimes he wishes his elder cousin was more patient and less rude.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

As Madara drove off in circles, waiting for Itachi to call him back, it seemed like two whole eternities passed when his phone began to ring again.  
>"Yes?" Madara's tone appeared agitated and needy.<p>

"I called them back…it appears the school is an Academy. Its yeah…it's kind of faraway…" Itachi paused, searching for the right words to mend for Madara's sake.

"Well? How far away is it? Where is it? What's the name of it?" Madara needed the details not some vague information that Itachi was giving him.

"It's in the central area of Tokyo…"

"-WHAT? How on hell did Izuna manage to flee all the way to Tokyo? Is she insane? We don't have any relatives in Tokyo! Oh, God- where is she staying at?" Madara began to rub his temples, now absorbing the information he really had wished was not so absurd.

"…Well not only is that a problem-"Itachi's soft voice drops almost too inaudible that it is by miracle that the line picks it up.

"What else is a problem?" Madara at this point is ready for anything.

"The academy is an athletic one." Itachi carefully half-answers his question.

"Why on hell would Izuna enroll herself in an athletic based high school? That's not her priority or preference to begin with!" he could not help but to question why she would do that.

"She's not enrolled in a regular academy. It's…yeah, sort of an all-boys school."

"WHAT?! Has she lost her mind? How could she be with only men? Is she really not kidding? Izuna's gone completely crazy! She's a lunatic! She's even worse than me! Oh, oh Kami! Please…Please help me! I am going to rip out my hair and die by the young age of 21 if she still remains so physco!" Madara continues his pointless mumbling as his thoughts shift to his angelic and kind sister. He tried so hard to imagine her now disguised as a man with plenty of other dirty, perverted, and worthless dogs. Her short haircut had made perfect sense. His sister's crazed idea, he had an uncomfortable sensation that this was it the day he was told she had escaped.

"Madara-san, do not worry, all will be fine."

"Are you stupid Itachi? How will I not worry? She's my younger sister- I will not allow her to be with a bunch of idiotic morons. Give me the school address, I'm driving her on the roadway to hell- even if I go with her as well!" Madara's voice was harsh, cold and commanding.

"Now, we already discussed this, Madara-san. You will go to the school. After that, when you get to Izuna-chan, you will speak to her and convince her to go back home with you and then success." Itachi made it sound infinitely easier than what it would probably be.

"That blasted devil will not ever agree and listen to me. She didn't even listen to me at first…"

"Well then, you have to figure out a way. Otherwise, a scandal is bound to be made. I will not give you the address of the school nor the name, If you act recklessly, I will stop you myself and bring you here."  
>"How on Earth-Ugh! This is mainly your fault!" Madara angrily snapped, accusing Itachi.<p>

"Madara-san, promise me for what you most treasure, you won't create a scandal or let any of this information leaked? That you will do things correctly and as I recommend to you. I am your secret strategist after all. We both are doomed should any of our relatives find out. Especially if your family finds out. It will not benefit you, me or the Uchiha police force" Itachi speaks with the truth and with so much reason that it infuriates the elder cousin even more.

"Fine. But how will I get her back, secret strategist?"

"I have an idea!"

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

The day after, Madara enters the great city of Tokyo: Capital of Japan and world's greatest capital by size in land. He understands the difference of its wealth, prosperity, and culture to be far greater than any of Japan's other lands. People walked endlessly, some in groups others solo, but always packed and crowded the streets. It seemed the city never planned to rest or sleep. It was extremely populated.

Madara had the address of the school Izuna enrolled herself in within his mind like a repeating pattern he could not force out at all. His GPS was very useful in a city he had never been inside of or even remotely curious of.

Itachi was the only Uchiha whose intelligence was praised above all other Uchiha and matched Shisui's own level of intellect. It was with great surprise that Itachi was not brilliant enough to figure Izuna out at the time, yet he was clever enough to devise a great and effective plan for Madara to retrieve Izuna. Itachi's brain skills were needed by everyone at the clan at least once, and thus now he was Madara's secret strategist and assistant. He was one of the few people that he trusted quite easily, even if his ideas seemed a tad out-of-normal like this one, Madara had hope in his genius cousin

He flipped through the thin, fresh pages of his real transcript and needed recommendation letter, signed by the other brilliant Uchiha: Shisui. Itachi had forged the signature yet it looked the same, and informed Shisui the gist of what happened. He had agreed to it and gave his consent. It was also like Itachi to convince anyone, he was capable of convincing an angered Madara that proved he was capable of persuading anybody. Itachi Uchiha was not to be underestimated; his brain, even if it escaped temporarily, a last would always return and twice as wise.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

The elder Uchiha found the building that matched the address in the GPS. He carefully parked his car within the parking lot in front of the school grounds. He read the lettering of the school he would storm to find his crazy smaller sister

'Athletic Academy for the Elite and Gifted' he would enroll himself as a last year transferred student and find her no matter what. He began to find himself with mixed feelings of Itachi's idea. His footsteps getting closer to the main entrance made his heart-throb violently, his mind feel determined with ease. His body, however, trembled nervously and tensed thinking of his new school for the while. He would have to start anew, and he disliked change. However, for Izuna he'd even cross the depths of an Inferno…

* * *

><p>an: Well that was it. Short chapter but important, right? What do you think of the story so far? Good? So-so? Bad? Please review if I am making you happy with the story (which I hope I am) or if not, of course if you have any suggestions, any constructive criticism, help to give me a review as well. Let me know what you think of this latest chapter? Ha, well thank you my wonderful readers, favorites, followers but especially my reviewers. My continuous reviewers, I wish I could bake you a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and you would all eat and be happy :3 Well have a very nice rest of your day!

I will probably update next week, however, the more reviews I get, I will get encouraged to update faster. And Madara, ahh you poor thing, and you're suffering is not even halfway done, not even a quarter done...


	4. Chapter 3: Deserved Punishment

**Hello,** everybody. I am truly sorry from the bottom of my kokoro. I promised that this story was going to be updated like a month ago. I must have lost a lot of viewers cuz of my lies, I'm sorry! Hope you can forgive me! :( My hand was and still is in the process of recuperating, apparently my right hand -gosh why the one I write with- has irritated tendons and inflamed so I could hardly move it for a long time. Whatever, that aside...I had written 6 chapters like I had mentioned before but I reread every single chapter that I was writing and found my writing very lacking so the other six chapters I wrote, I was not satisfied after re-reading and tore them out of my notebook. I started writing Chapter 3 about a week ago and really enjoyed it, much better than the other gone 6 crappy chapters that felt lacked luster and tried squishing every detail in small chapters so they felt forced. So alast, I finished a much better Chapter 2 with a very different plot than the other Chapter 3 that is crap compared to this one. This chapter actually covers a ton of important stuff in Izuna's P.O.V mainly, so that answers your question Skitty ^_^ This chapter has been the longest thus far and the most progressive one yay for that! Action is starting, finally! No, I don't have plans to discontinue this story either I just need more time now to write and formulate those ideas. I have still got to write the next chapter but it should hopefully be written, typed and updated soon enough because I have the plot in my mind already.

Important info/au: An OC has joined the story so look out for him and important flashbacks that are there to fill in the plot holes that were in the former chapters.

Well hope that none of my wonderful readers and reviewers hate me for the long update :( so to compensate this chapter is long! Hope you enjoy ...but first

**Disclaimer: The Naruto Manga/Anime/Storyline is not mine and never will be, it belongs to respective owners and to Masashi Kishimoto. If the story was mine, the ending would not have been so bland. Okay, happy?**

Well read and I hope you enjoy, it is my pleasure that I present to you the newest chapter of '_What Did I do to Deserve This?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Deserved Punishment<strong>

Despite that she had been three days ago a newly admitted student, she often was plagued with thoughts about her elder brother yet she forcibly shook her head as if that was going to clear the impending questions involving his well-being. Truthfully she felt her chest tighten and her palms covered in sweat as she nervously could not help but to question _'What of Aniki?' _

Her schedule was by no means monotonous but she still succumbed to the deadly care she would always have for him. She disliked the position she was in yet she knew it was inevitable and that such a prohibition from her brother would result in her incapability to be at his side meekly any longer. Thus she found herself guised as a man with the shortest haircut she ever sported in her life (excluding the day she was born and as a baby) her chest was tightened around with a binding sash so compressing that she admitted left her near suffocation.

Her third day in the most prestigious and élite academy for athletes and she had still not made a single friend. It was quite rare actually, she started to believe that maybe she had begun to become like Madara Uchiha himself or had acquired his extremely anti-social tendencies of loner-at-all-times behavior. It was not bad yet she couldn't say it was pleasant either. Perhaps it was because she was not used to contemplating solitude whatsoever. It was understandable since she was always surrounded by people of all kinds in her former school. The drastic change in this school scared her on her first day of classes, even the atmosphere was very distinct. She quickly found that in her classes she was the center of gossip, most of the rumors were speculations yet there were some outrageous claims she could not process. 'How on earth do men manage to gossip so much? They criticize women doing it, yet they cross the line! Bakas!' Izuna fumed in the inside. It was the same thing for the rest of the day and in the second day of classes she heard nonsensical mutterings around her AND about her as if it was being said loud on purpose yet she grew used to it. Nobody acknowledged her personally. It was as though she was invisible. She decided that it was what she deserved for what she caused her elder brother so she even welcomed the punishment.

- XXX-

In English class she sat by herself in the end corner by the windows isolated. Her eyes wandered to the entire classroom yet there was no sign of he in any of her classes. It was stupid to think that they two would have the same classes because they were both third year students, it was naïve because they were both from very different calibers. The thought of her well deserved punishment began to surface in her clouded regrets before the class even began. She was already getting ready to take notes of the subject discussed. English and literature were never hard for Izuna to handle, all subjects came easy to her after all she did belong to the most genius clan and family. She, however, did not feel so genius from that day onwards...

-TTT-

Madara Uchiha almost crashed Izuna's door as he boisterously barged in her room, glaring at her piercingly.

"Are you crazy, Izuna!? What is this?!" His question matched his expression; loud and exigent.

"What are you talking about Aniki?" Izuna panicked at Madara's facial outrage.

"What the Hell is this?" His hand tossed a couple of cards, they fell messily onto Izuna's desk where she was seated before he came in.

Izuna picked one up and read it carefully, afterwards her eyes widened immensely. She released an unbelieving breath.

"Where...where did you get these? Did you go through my stuff? Why would you?-" She understood why Madara was approaching her furiously,she could have sworn that she saw flames take form behind her elder brother, adding fuel to his ongoing raging look.

"Izuna, what are you thinking? Why do you have that bastards information marked in those cards? Huh! Tell me right now! I better get a great explanation!" His last words were hateful, growling toned. He faced her eyes with red eyes. Normally, Izuna would apologize and condone her actions that did not appease her elder brother and especially when he was in this dangerous state (She only saw him like this once and not towards or because of her) She gulped her saliva hard and decided it was her time to do what Madara had done to keep his long hair that was against Uchiha tradition yet now every man had, Izuna would fight for her resolve. She took a long breath and this time she...

"I have his information because...I will go to him! I will help him! I will definitely go help him to swim once more" Izuna's determined eyes fired back to Madara's red, deathly orbs. The anger those eyes displayed could even kill her. Yet she did not hesitate, not now. Her elder brother furrowed his eyebrows intensely and he lost his composition for a good minute or so before screaming loudly.

"Are you out of your mind?! You're going to help him?! Do you realize what you are saying?! You sound so pathetic! You, you are not even thinking anymore! You will do NO such thing! EVER! you got that? EVER! so forget about that helpless dream of yours! Go to help him? Haha, Please! As if! Over my dead corpse and dead Uchiha clan! Over my dead Ghost!" A demonic entity took over her brother's body and used his tongue.

"I will. I will go. You and nobody can stop me! I will not let him retire- I will not let him sink when he helped me so now I will pay back the favor. That is my final decision. You, your words and actions cannot keep me!" Izuna's concentrated and soft yet provoking words directed to her nii-san threw him into a worse raging display.

"You are stupid. You are foolish. You are insane. You are Naive! He is an athletic legend, he wouldn't even care nor notice your existence. I will not let you go and that's final! Mom and dad will be informed of this insane idea of yours if you still decide to proceed. Uchiha Izuna, you are to obey my every word and command. You will not take a step out of this residence! I will make sure to that!" Madara's footsteps were dark and approaching forward to her desk. He eyed Izuna fiercely. Izuna's cards that were all in her clutched fist were snatched quickly by him. He stared at her as he ripped the multiple cards and let go of them. The cards were nothing more than shredded pieces of paper that would take forever to glue together as a puzzle. Izuna's eyes stared incredulously at the messy fragments of her long dedicated research. She got up of her desk and fell immediately on her knees, attempting to collect every piece of the cards to puzzle them back together. Madara stood before her, looking at his sister whom collected as much of the tattered pieces that she could. Tears began to fall from her eyes into the carpet continuously.

"Will you stop that? There's no way you can piece them back together! Trying is futile! Get up! Do you know how pathetic you look right now! With that attitude, he won't even see you at all! If you just fall to your knees, he will not notice your existence!" His cruel words stabbed her broken heart. She rose up, weakly and slowly.

"How could you? Just because you don't have a dream. Just because you don't have someone you admire nor love? Just because you are cold! cold! Cold! Cold! Mean! A jerk! Mean Jerk!" Izuna yelled out of frustration, her glare was filled with contempt. She yelled incoherent words to her elder sibling. She began to fist him in his chest with her two hands as hard as she could. He was surprised to hear such words from his sister.

"No wonder no one likes you!" The last words Izuna screamed acridly. She was shocked by her own words. She stared at her Aniki, whom was letting her release her anger on him.

Madara faced the ground, he did not even look at his younger sister. Did not direct any other word. As she calmed down and stopped herself after hearing the cruel words she used on him and felt their weight she noticed Madara's eyes now avoided her. The harshness of his sister's words were enough for him to leave her room softly. He cast one sad look at her and she now swore she had never seen him in such a weak state nor with a tear grazing his cheek. He closed her door afterwards.

She felt dismayed. She could not grasp that she has said those hurting words to her beloved brother. The misery her words brought scarred her heart just as much as his she was sure. In the floor remained the last of the torn cards that really no longer could be pieced to what they once were similar to her relation with her Aniki. Her heart had broken into two pieces. She fell on her futon, encasing her face in the pillows to as she wept continuously.

-TTT-

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Izuna was startled at the sudden approach of a tall boy with alarming features. His voice was soft and child-like. His skin was creamy white. His smooth hair was red, his bangs were combed neatly and was medium in length. Two soft black eyes. His crooked smile was sensed to be sincere.

"Uh...Yeah, I guess" Izuna stuttered with slight confusion. The boy with the compassionate smile placed his books on the empty desk next to her. He coughed into his palm before turning to face her completely.

"My name is Ikou Uzumaki. Nice to meet you!" He exclaimed loud and cheery. There was something so enlightening with this boy, he felt warm. His sole presence was radiating.

"Hello, my name is Izuna Uchiha" She tried her best to sound unladylike and show disinterest, when really this was the only student who had ever approached her.

"Uchiha eh? So you're from the intellectual Uchiha clan that usually resides in Osaka?" his question was digging deeper to her personal life but she found no wrong in his curiosity.

"Yeah" Izuna plainly continued as she took down some notes on a paper that was being assigned.

"That sounds cool! Why did you come to Tokyo then?" He scooted closer to her, invading her need for personal space. She decided to not say anything about it as she was starting to think like her older brother whom would need his space all the time.

"I have my reasons" She simply responded, devoid of any emotion. _'What reasons do I have?'_

"Oh, okay, I see. I'm from the Uzumaki clan. We are all over the south part of Japan yet I move wherever cuz I get bored easily, y'see" He smiled toothily to a cautious Izuna. Izuna could not find a reply to this casual conversation making her assume she was Madara Uchiha #2 or in the making. Just as she was about to keep the conversation, her eyes landed on a student whom barely arrived to the class already 10 minutes in. He wasn't just any student..

His fluffy white hair was clearly distinguishable and visible, two pair of red fiery orbs were unmistakable, his smooth snow-like skin was apparent.

"Nice of you to show up to class for once Senju Tobirama" The teacher pointed out unamused.

"Tch! I had to come otherwise..." His voice was music to Izuna's ears. She was starring endlessly at her object of affection. He looked like in TV but better, like he was HD in person. Handsome, so handsome. His outfit was simple but stylish: jogging pants, a dark shirt, tennis shoes, and a tied sweater by his hips. He took a look around the seats in the class, noticing only one empty desk left next to a boy he had never seen before and that boy was staring at him admiringly with his head tilted slightly rested on his palm. It was seriously creeping him out, maybe he should show up to class quicker next time. Regardless, he sat next to the new student whom now turned to face him fixedly.

"Can I help you?" Tobirama questioned after baring with the boy's eyes on him for two minutes.

"You-you're Tobirama Senju, righttttt?~" Izuna cutely inquired while she stared at the boy who descended from Heaven.

"Uhm, yeah...Do I know you?" Tobirama starts to slowly scoot away from the new student whom began to get closer and closer to him.

"Not yet, but you will" Izuna states, as if it wasn't creepy enough for her to get uncomfortably close to the athletic Gold Medal Legend.

"Not interested in knowing you" Tobirama turns away to not face Izuna or be nearby her.

"Izuna-kun, do you want to be my partner for the essay?" Another voice came quickly, reminding Izuna of his other seated partner. The man with the genuine smile.

"Uh, Yeah...I suppose so" Izuna couldn't believe that Tobirama and her shared a class. That was more than what she could ever dream of. It felt like a fairy tail, even if he didn't even spare her a glance.

"Okay, good! let's chose our stance of the main topic!" Ikou's cheeriness lightened the mood and killed off the left over tension between Tobirama and Izuna.  
>"But what about Tobirama?" Izuna looked at the student whom isolated himself and moved his desk a safe proximity from Izuna and Ikou. She wasn't slow to pick up Ikou's intense frown at the mention of the isolated athlete.<p>

"Let him be, he always works alone anyways" His words were a bit sour but either way Izuna did not think of opposing the suggestion. She let him be, after all she could at least look at him now and see his actions.

Tobirama said not a word. In his rigid manner, his appearance, his loner ways he reminded her of someone. In Tobirama's sadden eyes she saw her brother's reflected expression of loneliness, solitude and misery consuming him. She could not look anymore she moved her eyes away. She needed to know what of her Aniki.

"Izuna-kun, you're daydreaming again" Ikou was quick to catch her giving in to the crushing thoughts.

"Ah, excuse me. Anyways, this paper is simple but first let's brainstorm our ideas for the main topic we will be choosing" She suggested rather quick.

"Really smart, Izuna-kun! let's do that" Ikou smiled warmly while Izuna realized she needed to brainstorm her thoughts to avoid a crisis within herself.

-XXX-

After the bell rang, Izuna quickly took her book bag and exited the class. Next period was the last period of the day for her but it was an extremely difficult one for her: gym and not only because it lasted two hours but because she was not a boy! Nevertheless, she participated in every single activity to date.

"You are going to P.E right, Izuna-kun?" Ikou was quick to follow her and ask her as he was walking next to her.

"Yeah, why?" She couldn't help but to be cautious and that only got twice as bad as she was approaching the gym.

"Because I am going there too, let's go together!" Ikou's smile flashed again and Izuna nodded. She didn't know why she was putting a lot of defense around this boy. He seemed natural, kind and sweet maybe she should let her guard a bit down. She caught Tobirama walking ahead to what appeared to be the same destination. It was as if her eyes were programmed to find him out of all the students in the school. Well, he was the reason that she was in this school to begin with. She thought that Tobirama would be surrounded with women galore and the best looking ones but she remembered that this private academy was men only. There was no girls in the school except her but nobody else knew.

Ikou changed rather quickly into his uniform when he arrived and stuffed his book bag and clothes in his locker. He posed as if he was a model, giggling.

"How do I look, Izuna-kun?"

"Hm, like if you were a model, Ikou-kun" Izuna continue while suppressing giggles to not sound woman-like.

"Come! you should pose with me too! Model Ikou Uzumaki and Model Izuna Uchiha will make Tokyo Magazine the hottest of all times! gyahaha!~" Ikou imitated a French accent as he still posed next to a laughing Izuna. She couldn't help herself, after all he was so silly.

"You're funny! Models, since when?" Izuna still laughing asks playfully.

"Since today, right now" He gave her a supposed serious look but he couldn't contain himself and both erupted in laughter again.

"Haha! Yeah, okay..." Izuna said while walking away to change in the bathroom stalls next to the showering stalls. She was the only student whom changed inside a bathroom for well, obvious reasons. Izuna had her P.E shirt underneath her button on shirt so she wouldn't have to go through the hassle of hiding her binding sash. She dressed into her shorts in the bathroom stalls quickly and came out, stuffing her belongings in the locker next to Ikou's.

"Let's go Izuna-kun" he motioned her with a waving hand.

"Ah, Okay" Izuna was quick to follow him.

"Why do you dress in the stalls? You know we are all boys here!" Ikou starts laughing slowly and she fears he had caught that she wasn't a boy but after he continues to laugh she laughs along with him anyways to take off the suspicion of her true gender.

"It's because I'm shy, I don't like to show off my body to anyone" The quickest, most believable excuse that she could come up with. In truth, she was shy so it was a half-lie.

"But why? your legs are so nice and so are your knees, you could even be a girl with those" His black eyes landed on said parts of her body that he complimented.

"uhh...thanks" She began to wrap herself as she tried to suppress a blush from taking over her face. She had never been this close to another boy whom was not her brother much less complimented in this way by one.

"That sounds fucking gay!" The intruding and offensive voice belonged to Tobirama Senju.

"You're just jealous cuz you don't have nice legs nor nice knees Oh, wait, never mind your knee is messed up! Hahahaha!" Ikou has splattered words with such cruel content.

"Damnnnn! Ikou snapped!" A student high-fived Ikou as he joined in the laughter.

"Shots fireddd!" Three other students laughed as well.

"Lame ass Tobirama! Sit down so that knee won't bug you! hahahaa!" others started joining the anti-Tobirama bunch.

"Piss off!" Tobirama walked with much poise even after those humiliating and degrading words.

"Fuck you lookin' at?" The swimmer athlete aggravatingly asked a still too stunned Izuna.

"Me...Uh- Nothing! Fighting, Tobirama!~" She smiled widely with a blush all over her cheeks as he stared at her so close she could almost taste him.

"Whatever, you creep!" He left, shoving Izuna with his shoulder very hard. With vigor he landed her a strong bump by her left shoulder.

"Ouch! ouch..." She had not the strength to take such a forceful and brute shoving that was obviously done on purpose.

"Are you okay, Izuna-kun?" Ikou's arms held Izuna's shoulder's carefully as her body tilted dangerously forward, near the point of collapsing face forward. She rubbed the abused area, mumbling incessant cries.

"I'm okay" Izuna assured with a false smile.

"No you're not, that fucking idiot! he can't be doing these type of dirty tricks. I'm going to the teacher so I can get permission to send you to the school's nurse. Don't worry he's a nice guy" As soon as she heard 'nurse' she knew that it was her doom, the male nurse would want to see the area affected and she would then be discovered that she is not really a he.

"No, no...I'm okay, really..." She struggled to finish. She breathed heavily before continuing.

"I'll get a...an ice patch so don't worry" She took many weak breaths not able to resist the pain residing within her.

"Sit right here" Ikou softly and cautiously guided her to sit on the bench by the lockers. "I'm going to ask sensei for permission to take you, okay? Don't struggle anymore, It'll be okay" His smile had faded but his gentle eyes attempted to calm her down.

_'I deserve this, I deserve this, I deserve this and much more'_

'He won't even care nor notice your existence Madara-nii, he was right...why? why was she still here? He, the man she tried to help had rebuffed her advances multiple times. He had hurt her physically, causing a wound to her emotionally as well. He was nothing like in the television, he had no similarities to the angel whom helped her achieve her goals by his inspiring words of no giving up. This Tobirama didn't smile, didn't care, didn't have the aspirations like the other Tobirama she came to know, came to admire, became her role model, her idol. He didn't even have a small resemblance to the other Tobirama she saw last on the tv when he had a crestfallen look, a glint of a human emotion readable in his eyes.

-TTT-

She was sitting eagerly in her chair, waiting to hear the latest news of Japan's swimming legend's plans for the year to come. Senju Tobirama made history by winning the Golden Medal several months ago, adding to the swimming participant who had attained the most golden medals and awards of any other swimmer recorded in history and by the young age of 17.

She was patiently waiting for his interview to show his upcoming year's plans and contract renewal. When he was promptly brought to stage to ask, thousands of cameras flashed and microphones everywhere around him. People surrounded him, crowded him. He was the star of the year. Izuna's smile formed as she saw him arrive and after being questioned, his eyes did not shine the way they used to. The gleam in them were gone and now looked grim. His smile announcing her motto "Everything is Possible even I'mPossible!" was not detected. Her motto was not said but what was said was

"Are you still renewing your contract with Konoha Company?"

"I...am...terribly sorry to my fans, to everyone who followed me until now, to Konoha company and to every follower I inspired. It truly breaks my heart to have to announce that I will not be renewing a contract at all anymore. Ever again." His defeated look only crushed Izuna's heart and shattered her well-being. She could not believe those icy words. Those words that seemed unreal, they were untrue!

A single tear escaped her right eye, the tear fell off to the picture she had of her now renouncing and retiring idol.

-XXX-

_'That is why I'm here, I am here to give him the hope he once gave me in my darkest hours. This pain, it's nothing compared to what he must feel. I am here to assist him, to heal him, to nurture him, to give him the ability to swim once more, to not give up...so even if he detests me, even if he hurts me, even if he doesn't even notice me nor cares-It won't keep me from stopping in my goal, my dream, my hope. For me, if I see him smile again, if I see him happy again, If I see him swimming again that would be enough. I am here for him and for his sake to swim once again, to recover, to smile like he used to, to be able to live again. I will endure this, I will keep going for him- I will. I will support the pain for him...Once this is over , once he is recuperated, once he has the ability to keep going, to swim like before, I'll return to my Aniki- I'll return to the life I had before him, I'll return to Osaka far from him but with the memory of that smile and the knowledge that he could live once more and not just exist-for him to continue being happy like he used to be, that's why I'm here. For him to be able to be happy that will make me happy'_

Izuna struggled to get up, she was walking as fast as she could manage to exit the lockers and go to her room so she would avoid being sent to the nurse. Her body was trembling and struggling as she began to feel stagnated with a loss of oxygen. She wish she could just disappear from view but at least she had managed to escape from the lockers and the gym area. She forced her body to hold itself in the nearest wall, limping to get to her room. She was in all honesty, not thrilled to return to her dorm which was initially supposed to be for two but they crowded her to be there because of a lack of rooms. She was forced to sleep in a bean bag while her two roommates slept comfortably in their beds. It sucked so much yet she remembered that she had not the option to complain, it was all part of her deserved punishment therefore she would have to support it no matter what. As she dragged her weakened body against the wall, tugging it forward to move closer to her dorm. All of the sudden, she thought she was hallucinating or really losing her mind when she heard a distant very familiar voice scream. It couldn't have been, right? There was no way it was him, was it really him?

"Stop bothering me, Senju!" She looked around in desperation to find whom she thought the voice belonged to. It couldn't be-but it sounded a lot like him. Was it really?

**"Aniki?!"**

* * *

><p>an: I might not update until a while, depends on my hand really. If the problem still persists, I will take more time, if it goes away the update will be much faster! -which I hope it goes away-

**Tun!Tun!TUN!** Izuna's gonna die! ahahaha no, not really! anyways what did you guys think? Please review letting me know what you wonderful readers thought about this chapter and any other questions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism is always welcomed! I'm especially interested in what you thought about my oc- Uzumaki Ikou? Well, hope you are all enjoying the rest of your day! :)


	5. Chapter 4: Befriending Him

**Hello, **I am back after a while. This update was faster than the other one but was still prolonged because of my hand (which still hurts but is more bearable) and because of the holidays :D I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving whoever is from the states and celebrates it any who without further ado let's skip to the good stuff. A bunch of thanks to my reviewers and for wishing my healing to be faster! You make my day! For those of you who favorited and followed the story, you make me smile! I just hope to not disappoint!~

a/n: This chapter is very long and I have Chapter 5 already all written, I think that will be updated soon I just need to type it.

**Disclaimer: The Naruto story/manga/anime is not mine, I don't claim it by any means whatsoever. The OC in here are mine as well as the plot that I have created. Otherwise I would be rich and probably not writing this story haha, anyways all of us being Naruto fans should know this already**

Not wasting anymore time read and I hope you like the newest addition of '_What Did I Do To Deserve This'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Befriending Him (Only Roommates)<strong>

Izuna was taken completely aback to see a tall blabbering figure next to what appeared to be her brother. The resemblance was strikingly scary: They had the same features, his voice synced to sound exactly like her brother's, even the way he carried himself made her think of him. The longer she studied him, it made complete sense that it had to be him! He was clothed in the standard uniform of the Academy.

'_This can't be! It's not him is it? This is not true…He is probably a look-alike, y-yeah definitely a look alike!'_ She was beginning to argue with her own self.

He continued walking closer to where Izuna stood, and the closer he got to her she realized that it was-Most certainly Madara Uchiha. He took a step closer each time, but he hadn't seen her yet she had seen him, right? She took a deep breath and forced her still weakened body to turn back and go to the left hallway to hide from his view. She couldn't care about going back to her dorm, it was impossible in her current state anyways, but if her brother would see her it would add to the list of troubles she still had pending.

"Damnit!" She cursed under her shaky breath. It was almost as if she was supposed to leave the Academy; First Tobirama injured her, second Ikou insisted on sending her to the nurse, third and the worst by far it appears that her brother was now enrolled in the Academy.

She knew he would not stay put but within two days finding her location- he was good at this, it really suited her Aniki to be the future head of the Police Force and the Detective Branch. She needed to hide quickly, her slow and painful steps lead her to the bathroom, and she stashed in and quickly locked herself in a stall, breathing hard. Luckily, the bathrooms remained pretty empty in this period. She sighed a heavy breath of relief. Her injured area began to swell to which she patted and rubbed carefully and continuously.

'_Aniki, what do you hope to accomplish coming here?'_

"How long do you plan to follow me?!" The elder Uchiha yelled in frustration to the pest that was next to him and had been since his first day of class, sticking to him like glue.

"Until you let me be your guide to the entire school" He flashed a pure smile towards the flabbergasted Uchiha.

"And what on Earth makes you think that I need you to show me around? I can handle myself. Get lost!" Madara yelled and began to walk at a faster pace.

"Ah, don't be so stubborn, Mada-chan! You are new here so at least let me be courteous enough and give you a tour around the school!"

"Don't you ever dare call me that again! And No thanks, you can go back to your life sobye! I'm going to MY room" Madara grinned cheekily as he waved goodbye to the annoying pest, hoping to finally get rid of him as he entered.

"Ahh! Are you serious? This is my dorm too! Mada-chan, you are my much-needed and new roommate!" To Madara's great displeasure, the hindrance entered the room Madara was assigned to.

"WHAT?!" Madara's flames began to ignite, he couldn't believe that he was stuck in a room with this hateful stalker.

"Now you definitely need me to show you around!" The annoyance pointed his thumb towards himself as he grinned happily.

"Kill me now! On the other hand, never mind…" The elder Uchiha couldn't take any second more in his dorm, thus opened the door and left. As he exited his room, he felt less suffocated and more able to breathe.

He was almost positive that while he had walked the hallway he had seen Izuna, it was too bad that idiotic parasite was annoying him and distracted him from seeing the suspicious student up close. After he yelled to the ignorant student, there was no student anymore, the suspicious student had vanished shortly after that only added to his possibilities of being Izuna. Damn! No Izuna yet! He would just have to stay on the low and hope that the pest doesn't follow him anymore.

His cellphone vibrated abruptly, he took it and saw a text message from his assistant Itachi Uchiha.

"Hey, any luck on finding her?" was what the text read. In all honesty, it made Madara want to take his cellphone and crash it on the floor, step on it multiple times until it was nothing but dust particles. He was known to be extremely impatient and he was so he had no intention of dragging this anymore. He had to find Izuna, take that brat back to Osaka as soon as possible.

"No, I haven't found her but I believe I saw a suspicious student that resembled her a lot" Madara's fingers immediately typed a reply and send it.

"Why didn't you follow that student then?" Itachi's text made him want to pass through to Itachi and choke him but instead he took three deep breaths and continued to type.

"An annoying guy was following me and distracted me! As soon as I looked over the suspicious student, they were gone! Ugh! You think that I wantto be here? You think I like it here? Thanks a lot Itachi! Ugh!" Madara replied with much-needed choking Itachi therapy many times but the thoughts of it also helped him cope with his anger fit.

"Alright, I am aware of your feelings towards it. It couldn't be helped, this is the only way and you know that. I'm sending you someone to help you that someone will work with me, too. We need to retrieve Izuna as soon as we can and we have more possibilities of doing so with two people physically there." Itachi's texts infuriated Madara, it showed that Madara didn't have the ability to bring her back himself. Itachi, that bastard, did he really distrust Madara that much? Send someone to bring herback he didn't need any of that!

"Bullshit! I can deal with this myself, do you trust me that little?! I can do this by myself!" The elder Uchiha send it while now entertaining the thought of shredding Itachi to millions of pieces.

"No, it isn't my distrust for you nor your methods. I just believe it will be much easier and less of a hassle if I send you another person but you must work together, not apart if you wish to capture Izuna-chan faster" He just held back from screaming to the top of his lungs, he didn't want anyone to think that he was crazy which he was but even more so- This is all thanks to Izuna!

"Fine, as long as we can get Izuna faster, damned brat! I still think I can handle it myself" His pride was refusing to sink. While he walked out of pattern anywhere, he noticed a student with big, black eyes and red neatly combed hair with bangs. The student was asking a few students with a worried expression

"Have you seen someone that looks like this? Please, he's injured…I need to get him to the nurse's office" The boy pleaded but the students shook their heads after exchanging questioning looks.

The boy appeared before Madara now.

"Senior! Can you please help me?!" His voice begged as he sounded desperate in need of someone's assistance.

"I'm afraid I cannot do such a thing. Out of my way, boy!" The elder Uchiha walked out of what he knew was unnecessary mess to not preoccupy himself with.

"Please, my friend has been hurt- he is new here!" His ears opened up as he heard the 'new here' part. It could have been Izuna! Is Izuna hurt? How so? Is she really hurt badly? Madara turned to stop the boy whom he once deemed unnecessary but the boy had already disappeared from sight.

"Tch! Another chance wasted!" Madara internally cursed his anti-social practices and had hoped that his sister was not in severe pain wherever she was at the moment.

'_Kami, for whatever you want from me, please keep Izuna safe until I get back to her…Please don't let her get hurt!' _Madara's heart beat like it had never and he pleaded deep within with a God he didn't believe in. His mind began to wander dangerously if she was the one that was hurt and he had begun to feel weak…He hated that helpless feeling, it made him remember that he too had emotions and was a simple mortal, no matter how many walls he built around himself. His weakness was his greatest treasure: His beautiful sister. For her sake, he would trade his life in a mere second, without even thinking. There was no thinking for him when it involved Izuna; His emotions carried him away to a weakened state when he thought of her.

"Itachi, send me that person as soon as you can. Preferably tomorrow morning!" He utterly detested having to ask for help from anyone but this was an exception, therefore he had to swallow his pride whole.

"Very well, Madara-san. Please take care of my sister." Itachi had revealed the candidate that he would send to Madara.

"What? Sasuke? Why would you send her?" Itachi's revelation was seriously confusing the elder raven.

"It's quite simple really. She's calm, cool and collected the exact opposite of you. Well, she also pleaded with me to go and find her dearest cousin and she has made preparations to be a boy. Just take care of my sister." Itachi continued with an apparent worry for his younger sister's well-being which was understandable to Madara.

"Don't you worry! I'll protect Sasuke just as I'd protect my sister" Itachi knew that he could feel at ease now. He could count on Madara's word. Despite Madara was a madman, physco, lunatic he was reliable and was a man of his word.

"Thank you, Madara-san. Sasuke should arrive tomorrow early as a male student of course" He explained furthermore to the awaiting raven.

"Okay then. Tell her that I'm ready for her and that she didn't deserve to be stuck in this mess" Even though Madara did not say it, Itachi read in his words a sorry for putting Sasuke in such undesirable position thanks to his younger sister.

"She'll be okay. After all, she's as stubborn as her other crazy cousin" Itachi's last text made the older Uchiha smile slightly. He was right: Both Sasuke and Izuna were stubborn to no end and gave their elder brothers a most difficult time- Enough to have an early grave.

-XXX-

The footsteps of the dark haired raven walked everywhere possible, taking a mini trip to explore the school as he had aforementioned: by himself. He didn't need anyone to guide him or whatever else. He was a loner from the start and that did not really bother him at all.

"Oh! There you are Mada-chan!" Madara's quick reflexes gave a complete 180 degree turn and kicked whatever was behind him, making the long brown-haired student fall in his bottom.

"God! Don't ever go behind me!" It made him feel kind of exhausted that the annoyance found him yet seeing him flat on the ground, kicked by him made him laugh. The tall male stood up from the floor and joined in on Madara's laughter spree adding his laughter. As soon as he did, Madara stopped laughing suddenly.

"Go away, loser!" Madara was about to turn away yet he needed to guard his back so he walked past the annoying Senju.

"So you're back is your weak—"

"SHUT UP! Leave me alone!" His furious expression only doubled.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Hashirama's sad, crestfallen look was overtaken by a cloud of depression.

"Because I don't want to. Anyways, what is it with that depressive cloud and look over you?!" He rejoiced in Hashirama's sudden pathetic looking state.

"Why don't you want to? You can be my friend, can't you?" He briefly extended his hand almost reaching Madara's but he waited for Madara to offer his.

"Hmph! I don't need any friends" He moved his hand aback, later crossing both of his hands within his chest.

"Everyone needs a friend. At least one"

"Nope. Wrong. I never needed one." Madara calmly answered as he looked upwards.

"Well, at least want one friend" His smile was beaming clearly.

"What on Heaven makes you think that I want you as my friend? Go away" He took a huge deep breath already finding the tan man getting on his nerves. Arguing with this idiotic, stubborn man was like arguing with the wall.

"I don't know what made me think that maybe because I really want to be your friend" His smile was pure, kind and gentle. This man proved to be perilous being next to Madara. He radiated a bright light, a lucid kind of reflection emitted from his being. He didn't sense any darkness in his soul and in a way that was rare.

"Why do you wish to befriend someone like me? It'll be your worst mistake" The Uchiha unconsciously blurted out the last part, surprised by his own words.

"I don't know, there's something about your eyes that I like- I sense something different and special about you…The good type of different and special" He grinned heavily while looking into two dark abysmal eyes.

"Hn," Was all he managed to retort, shocked at the modest answer. He was caught off guard to find an appropriate response to what he heard.

"Please be my friend!" Hashirama got inexplicably closer to the shorter Uchiha. He offered another kind smile and he extended his hand even more.

"I told you already, I don't need any friend nor do I want any" Already exerted of the pursuits which resulted in nothing, Hashirama took a small breath and coughed lightly into his empty hand.

"I'll never stop following you around until you agree to be my friend" He showed a half smile with a tint of mischievous intentions. Madara rolled his eyes for a good second before standing firm on his decision.

"Don't you fare! It'll be bad enough being stuck with you in the same room!" It was already beginning to feel like a drag to him even if he just thought of it.

"Well if you become my friend, it'll be more bearable" Hashirama's voice was covered in the most angelic tone ever possible to persuade the stubborn Uchiha.

"You? Bearable? Maybe if I put tape in your mouth! Ahahaha!" The raven now hoped to find some duct tape nearby or in their dorm.

"Not nice!" Over the Senju, a cloud of depression formed once again.

"I am not nice and yet you wish to be my friend, don't be silly. You can bond with someone else instead of wasting your time with someone like me" Uchiha's sour words answered.

"I refuse, you and I will become friends" He continued with such a rarity of optimism despite the Uchiha had already rejected him over a thousand times.

"Fine, then. Since you won't be my friend then at least accept me as your roommate" He smiled once again towards the stubborn raven whom now looked at this rare Senju in front of him deeply.

That idea wasn't so bad...maybe the annoying Senju wasn't too bad.

"Hn, fine but only roommates" Madara couldn't help but to agree and in this way the persistent Hashirama would be content.

"Just so you know, I won't be content until you and I become friends, but this is a start" He quickly added, almost as if he read Madara's innermost thoughts, which scared Madara a bit. Maybe he was a sorcerer or telepathic…

"Hn, fine. But for now, you have to be pleased with roommates. Also, what's with your outfit and your hairdo?" Madara snickered as he walked next to the tan Senju.

"Why? Is it bad?" He looked over to his fellow roommate.

"They look totally lame!" He was already having too much fun with his remarks and the Senju's reactions to them. A depressive cloud formed again and Hashirama took a blow of it.

"Is that so?" The Senju's voice was low and matched the cloud as well as the expression he wore.

"Hahaha! I'm going to my room" Madara walked next to the tall Senju.

Hashirama Senju quickly overcame the depressive cloud and jumped back with a wide grin.

"Me too! I'll go with you, Mada-chan" Madara stopped his footsteps as he heard that repulsive nickname once again.

"Do you have a death wish?! I told you not to call me that again!" Madara chased after a now running Hashirama with most bloodthirsty eyes and sharpened teeth as well as pointy fangs.

"Calm down, Mada-chan! It's just a nickname!" Hashirama yelled loudly as he ran quickly into and from the hallways, bumping and running into many students. The students yelled atrocities to the running Senju as he apologized shortly but as soon as they caught side of the wild and demonic look of the running Uchiha towards the Senju, they all evacuated to safety and prayed for the Senju's life that they once cursed. It was the scariest nightmare to ever imagine seeing it, they could just imagine living it.

Madara's running steps were each time closer to Hashirama's. He was speedily launching himself towards the target, just as he was about to jump and leap on to Hashirama and finish his existence off, Madara's sandal tipped off and he tripped hard into the floor, back crashing towards the marble like floor. His head felt a strong and unpleasant thump.

"Ouch!" He guessed this was what he deserved for laughing at the Senju falling on his ass but his karma was much worse than the damned Senju. It really hurt a lot, especially his pulsing headache. His back felt like bricks had fallen into it.

"Mada-chan, are you okay?" To make matters worse, the damned idiot whom was responsible for his tumble had arrived, not repenting for saying that hideous nickname and showed him his pity.

"When I get up, I swear I will kill you! I will tear you up in shreds and…Ouch!" Madara was about to narrate how he was going to finish Hashirama's painful execution but his own pain he felt impaired him from doing so. He winced at the pain he felt course through his entire palpitating body, especially his head. He was waiting for the laughter to take over Hashirama's lips but not once did he hear it…or did he lose his hearing now? Not possible because he saw Hashirama's petrified glance over at him.

"Are you okay, Mada-chan? Answer me, how many fingers am I holding up?" Hashirama pulled out two fingers for Madara to see and tell him.

"Five, because your hand has five fingers" He took long breaths and short pauses to not groan due to the pain but he did hiss as he felt his leg tremble a tad.

"Uhm, something's not right because I'm holding up two fingers, T-W-O! Are you seeing double, Mada-chan?" He was stupid and that made Madara laugh soundly on the floor.

"You idiot, two isn't twice the number of five!" Surprisingly, Madara could still yell while his body remained collapsed on the floor, invaded with pain.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, gyahahah!~ How silly of me" The clumsy man laughed while Madara's dark eyes glared at him with pure killing intent.

"When I get up from here…You are SO dead meat!" His entire body ached and his eyes crunched tightly to emphasize his hurting as he tried standing up. He refused to whine or cry about this meaningless pain, after all that's what made him Madara Uchiha.

"I'll make you pay!" Madara uttered while he stretched his left arm to tug the tall male's leg forward in an attempt to make him clash to the floor as well.

Shockingly, his antics worked. Hashirama ended up falling. There was a problem with the way he fell and where he fell, however. Hashirama landed on top of the Uchiha's motionless body. His face remained millimeters away from the Uchiha's shocked face. Madara remained paralyzed, he hadn't expected this awkward position when he dropped the Senju. Both bodies pressing onto each other. Dark black emotionless eyes staring unbelievably into dark brown searching eyes, their thick breaths intermingled with one another. They remained in that way for some time until upon realization Madara shoved Hashirama's body away.

"Just what do you think you are doing, you pervert?!" His livid look was decorated with engulfing flames, threatening to devour the Senju.

"Its- It- That's- It's not fair! You were the one that dropped me!" Hashirama stuttered upon searching for the right words to amend for his act. He gulped his saliva hard, already knowing what he had coming.

"Now, it's my fault?!" He roared with intense desire to murder the poor fallen man that was speedily trying to get up.

"You Idiot!" His palm clenched tightly and in that he swung his fist. He delivered a punch to Hashirama's face with enough force and vigor to make the Senju crash into the wall.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" was the simple words Hashirama managed to whimper. He stood up quickly which astounded the still struggling to get up raven.

"You probably won' be able to get up soon and walk so…" The Senju took the Uchiha's body with his two arms carefully. He was being carried horizontally. For Madara to be carried bridal style was the most degrading, humiliating and resentful thing to ever happen to him and by that pest nevertheless. It was a full out blow to his Uchiha pride which seemed to waver now. It was the damned Senju's fault but Madara could do it on his own- he could own up to it himself.

"What are you? Put me down you Senju! What are you think you're-? Put me down this instant! Ugh! Why you! Argh!" He struggled in the arms of that tanned skin male. He resisted by kicking his feet any way possible, shoving off the Senju's body but Hashirama was too strong compared to the weakened state that he was in right now.

"I can't do that, I'll settle you on your bed right now. Okay, Mada-chan?" The taller man with the damaged man's body wrapped in his arms asked simply as if he were not afraid of the imminent wrath he had created. As he continued screaming, yelling, pushing, shoving, kicking, biting, hair pulling Hashirama in any way possible to see failed results Hashirama straightened Madara's body out as he looked directly into Madara's eyes of inferno.

"You know you are so dead, Senju! I will murder you!" He chanted for the millionth time.

"Yes, yes you can kill me all you want later but for now let's just focus on getting you to bed and I'll call the nurse afterwards so stop struggling now" He replied smoothly and cogently.

"I don't need a nurse!" He still resisted.

"Yes you do, you can't keep trying to do things all on your own. I'll shoulder the pain and problems of yours too so don't push me away, please" His smile remained but weak.

No one was as crazy as Hashirama Senju was. No one said the insane words he did. No one persisted with Madara the way he did. Those words were impact for the stubborn Uchiha to hear.

"Why? Why go that far for me?" His words spoke before his mind covered up his words with a generic response.

"Because I want you to become my friend. This is what friends do for each other" Madara searched into his brown soft eyes uneasily but could find not a thing wrong in that glint of hope.

"Hn" was his way of saying 'Thank you' and he genuinely felt it. Hashirama smiled as he interpreted it to mean the same thing. He didn't pay much mind to all the students and staff who were eyeing them in a funny matter because to him, all that mattered was the person between his arms who was struggling now to hide himself for people not to see him, making Hashirama laugh…

* * *

><p>That was it! Pretty long chapter, eh? I wanna know what you think of Hashi and Mada's bonding time. If you haven't noticed this was a chapter focused only on their beginnings ;) so I hope I kept everything In character and plausible. Next chapter we have a more focuse on Izuna once more and her situation at hand! see, she didn't die :P but Madara is onto her. Constructive criticism is most welcomed, anyways review away so I can be encouraged to update faster! Thanks :D<p>

Hope you have an excellent day and not as bad as poor Mada-chan!


End file.
